Murdered Love
by k-chaz
Summary: una base secreta de asesinos a sueldo.[RxHH]Dos compañeros que arriesgan el trabajo antes que al otro.[YxA]Un amor peligroso que deberá enfrentar miles de barreras.[HxL]Un líder que deberá matar a un testigo, antes de enamorarse. El amor...o la muerte?
1. El testigo

**1. El testigo**

**By S.W. & K-C**

- Otra cerveza. – exigió el atractivo joven de ojos claros, con la vista clavada, sin demasiado interés, en la calle que se veía a través del parabrisas- .

- ¿Crees que sea buena idea, Ren? Es la cuarta…

- Sé contar las latas que bebo, Hoto. Y a propósito, tú ya vas en la novena y así nunca vas disparar como la gente. No sé cuántas veces te lo hemos dicho…

-Cierra la boca, chino; sé lo que hago… ¿Ya te olvidaste?: tengo vista de **halcón**- le recordó, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.- ¡Y es _Horo_!

-Sí, seguro y yo soy bailarín olímpico –replicó con sorna, ignorando lo último-. Ya deja de alucinar y pásame la maldita cerveza¿quieres?

- Como quieras… pero después no te quejes de **mí **puntería.

Habían estacionado, en la vereda, su camioneta negra, ésa de último modelo, equipada para misiones especiales. ¿Adivinaron? Ésta era una de ésas.

Llevaban más de hora y media aguardando a que el objetivo se dignara a aparecer, sumamente (nótese la ironía) concentrados en una puerta específica, anteriormente indicada por el _jefecito _(nótese la ironía). En cualquier momento, se suponía que la víctima hiciera su aparición…

Y así fue, su objetivo caminaba por la vereda hacia ellos, sin sospechar, claro, lo que le esperaba. Al menos, eso se suponía.

- ¡Bien, vamos, Gatito! –entusiasmado, como era usual en él, el chico de peliazul abandonó la última lata sobre la caja de cambio, para proceder a salir del vehículo.- Hora de trabajar.

-En vez de decir estupideces, preocúpate de salir con disimulo.- le reclamó con su habitual seriedad, utilizando un tono hastiado para que Horo no notara que estaba más preocupado de lo que le habría gustado estar.

Demonios…¿Por qué aún no podía controlar su manía de beber como contratado?

_Aún no puedes olvidarte de ellos¿eh, Horo? _

Tomaron sus armas: una 9 mm cada uno y se dispusieron a seguir a su objetivo.

Caminaron media cuadra sin el menor indicio de haber sido descubiertos, llegaron a una esquina; enseguida, Horo sacó su arma, listo para el momento clave y volteó la esquina con rapidez. Era un callejón y… estaba vacío.

- ¿Se te perdió algo, azulito?

_**¡Mierda…!**_

El tipo al que habían estado siguiendo, con su mano derecha, mantenía alzado un cuchillo; mientras que, con el brazo izquierdo, sostenía opresoramente a su compañero, que, como era de esperarse de él, no le hacía la tarea para nada fácil.

- ¡¡Suéltame, idiota!!

- ¡Eres un id-diota, Ren¿¡C-cómo te dejaste atrapar así como así!?- Horo apuntaba su arma hacia el enemigo, mas sus ojos estaban fijos en el chino y las manos le temblaban demasiado.

- ¡Maldición, Horo, eso no importa¡¡Dispárale de una vez!!

- ¡Eso ya lo sé…! – su voz quiso sonar firme, pero la verdad era que la sentía a punto de romperse; sin mencionar que el corazón prácticamente se le estaba saliendo del pecho…, como siempre que le parecía que Ren estaba en peligro.

- Inténtalo, yo no respondo.- se burló el tercero, sonriendo de una manera asquerosamente cínica, mientras acercaba el filo del cuchillo al cuello del otro chico. Horokkeu vaciló.

- ¡¡Sólo hazlo!! –le gritó Ren, exasperado, contemplando la terrible duda que reflejaban los ojos de Horo-.

No entendía por qué ese ainu tonto se ponía así en esas situaciones, aún sabiendo que él siempre tenía un _as_ bajo la manga. ¿Por qué no podía aprovechar las oportunidades fáciles, como ésa?

Pero como ya fue señalado, Ren siempre traía un _as_ bajo la manga y con un movimiento ágil, se liberó de su captor, empujándolo con esa fuerza sobrehumana que tanto pavor había causado en los muchos enemigos que había tenido a lo largo de su vida. En eso, Horo quiso atacar a su oponente cuerpo a cuerpo. Temiendo que el disparo, por el mareo que las cervezas le producían, le diera a Ren; sin embargo, estando débil, no fue difícil para el enemigo recibirlo con violencia, inmovilizándolo con incluso más brusquedad que al chino, quizá, porque ya no andaba de broma.

- Quita tus asquerosas manos de él y tal vez te mande al infierno sin torturarte primero.- le ordenó, con una atemorizante tranquilidad, el de ojos felinos, haciendo que su 9mm vomitara bala tras bala en dirección a la cabeza del tipo, que éste intentaba ocultar tras la del ainu.

- ¡Rayos, Ren, a mí no!

_¡Imbécil, deja de decir mi jodido nombre o te pueden escuchar!_

Cómo le molestaban esos gritos… no, no le molestaban: le dolían.

Siempre tenían que arriesgar sus podridas vidas y cada vez era peor que la anterior. Era lo único malo de trabajar con ese inepto: no podía soportar verlo expuesto de esa manera, y para su mala suerte, así era como lo veía la mayor parte del tiempo.

- Demonios… -entrecerró los ojos, casi como de dolor y soltó el último disparo que consideró por esa noche, que sólo rozó la oreja de su objetivo.

Al ver como (luego de su acción) el engendro comenzaba a presionar el cuchillo contra la piel de Horo, perdiendo la noción de sensatez que solía llevar consigo, se le lanzó encima.

Y sin pensar, casi sin ver lo que hacía, lo bañó de golpes, tanto con sus puños como con su arma. Una vez que, perdiendo el equilibrio, el enemigo hubo soltado a un semi-inconsciente ainu, Ren apretó al muy infeliz contra sí y pudo sentir cómo le enterraban el cuchillo en un punto indeterminado de su brazo, rasgando de paso su camisa. Contuvo, como el experto que era, un alarido de dolor y se oyó, en medio del callejón, un disparo.

Y otro.

Y otro.

Cuello, frente, pecho.

Mucha, muchísima sangre.

Una palabrota en chino, para coronar el término de su trabajo.

Al instante, se volvió a mirar a Horo, que yacía sobre el suelo, herido y más mareado que nunca.

-Te ves patético…- le informó con su típico tono frío, quitando el corte que le habían hecho de la vista de su camarada.

Por respuesta – y vaya que esto lo mortificó-, sólo recibió un vómito explosivo.

----------------------------------------

-No ha habido señales de ellos¿Manta? –quiso saber el castaño pelilargo, inclinándose para leer en la computadora-.

- Aún nada. No se han reportado y… Espera.

_**Tiiip-tiiip-tiiiip.**_

Descolgó el teléfono.

- A_quí _**_Kurohyo _**_(pantera)__. Voy con _**_Washi _**_(h__alcón o águila xD) a un refugio. Está herido_.

-Aquí **Hitsuji **_(oveja)._ ¿Es muy grave?

_- Nada que no haya pasado antes._

- **Wani** (caimán) al habla. ¿Washi, de nuevo?

_- … Sí, "de nuevo"…_

- Hm, será mejor que empieces a cuidarlo mejor…

_- Cambio y fuera_. Idiota…

- ¡Te oí_ – __**Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut.**_-! ¬¬ Ya veremos quién es el idiota…

-----------------------------------------------

Lo primero que encontró abierto, conduciendo como un maníaco desquiciado casi arriba de la misma vereda, fue un motel de segunda; tenía dinero **de sobra** como para pagar algo mil veces mejor, pero el Hoto estaba herido y además, no podían levantar sospechas. En ése tipo de lugares era mucho más sencillo pasar desapercibidos, pues se trataba de llegar, pagar y "cada quien a lo suyo".

Abrió la puerta del motel y penetró en una recepción modesta y no muy bien cuidada; una señora, entrada en carnes, no mejor cuidada que el sitio y en bata, le cobró y le entregó una llave para el cuarto del fondo. Adentro, los elementos principales eran una cama matrimonial de la era mesozoica y una mesita de noche con una lámpara de mala calidad.

_Já, sí, estoy __así de cerca__ de compartir la cama con este tarado…_

- R-ren…

La voz aterciopelada de quien llevaba a cuestas – y no es que él hubiera querido, por supuesto que no- lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Recién entonces, se le ocurrió preguntarse si la dueña del motel no habría encontrado raro que un tipo llegara completamente apurado con otro tipo medio muerto (bueno, exageradamente hablando) casi en brazos… ¿Acaso esas cosas pasaban muy seguido en aquel tipo de lugar¿No habría pensado que él era un violador que había secuestrado a un pobre jovencito indefenso para…, pues, violarlo? Y más importante aún¿Por qué coño se estaba haciendo esas preguntas estúpidas en un momento como ese?

-Te despertaste.- dijo, depositándolo con inusual cuidado sobre el lecho.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Nada nuevo: te golpeó, terminé el trabajo solo y a la perfección, vomitaste todo lo que tenías dentro, por haber bebido como contratado…; tú sabes, lo de siempre y te tuve que traer hasta acá. –narró sin muchas ganas, mientras se sentaba cómodamente junto a su cómplice y sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña botella de plástico.

- Ah… ¿Q-qué hay de ti¿Estás bien? – todavía algo adormecido por el alcohol, el agotamiento físico y la evidente tensión que el caso le había traído, Horo se acomodó para poder observar el estado de Ren.

- Sí, sí, gracias. Ahora no te muevas.

- ¿Mm…? - fue lo único que el ainu alcanzó a articular, antes de sentir un ardor insoportable en el labio inferior, provocado por el trozo de género en el cual Ren, después de untar un poco del alcohol etílico. Iba a reclamar, mas se quedó con la sola intención, al ser la molesta telita reemplazada por los dedos del propio Ren sobre sus labios.

- Con que el hijo de perra creyó tener las bolas para hacer esto sin que le volara los sesos… Hm, claro que tú tienes parte de la culpa: si hubieses obedecido y disparado cuando te dije que lo hicieras, no estaríamos aquí y en estas condiciones.- aunque su primera oración fue más bien para sí mismo, el chino miró fijamente a Horo al agregar lo demás. Reprochándolo con los ojos y sus palabras en general y sin embargo, sin dejar de tocar su boca.

-Pero… Ren…- replicó el otro chico, balbuceando, tomando la mano que seguía sobre su labio, para poder hablar bien, una vez que había canalizado mentalmente la información.- No puedo… no fue por el alcohol, en verdad; era porque no… - al verlo bajar la cabeza, Ren Tao supo que fuera lo que fuera, lo que seguía iba a llegarle.-… no quería herirte… - sensatamente, el ainu volvió a elevar el rostro, encontrándose con la mirada sorprendida de su compañero.

- Puede ser, pero de no ser por el alcohol, habrías estado lúcido y eso te habría permitido tanto pensar como actuar mejor y no como un borracho demente -tuviese la razón o no y aunque lo que decía era tan cruel como frío, el único cometido de aquellas palabras había sido disimular lo que la ternura del ainu había producido en él.

- Lo siento…, perdóname.- la mano del norteño que sostenía la suya fue lentamente deslizada hasta su mejilla, mientras un par de ojos brillantes lo contemplaban cada segundo de más cerca.

Podía sentir cómo sus cuerpos se aproximaban lentamente, el olor a alcohol que despedía su camarada y el que él mismo irradiaba, que era un poco más leve. El chino sintió que, de un momento a otro, podía empezar a actuar de un modo ligeramente extraño, como en medio de una especie de éxtasis; pudo sentir la mano del ainu, trasladarse hasta rozar el borde de su camisa, mientras que, él mismo, no pudo evitar aprovecharse y pegarse más a su cuerpo, tocar con ambas manos sus mejillas y luego, sus labios… Sus manos fueron rápidamente reemplazadas por sus propios labios; sintió a Horo acercándose aún más y como era el último quien se había inclinado más, fue sencillo halarlo hasta que no quedara el más mínimo espacio entre ellos, logrando, de paso, que el beso subiera un par de tonos.

- Ah…, Ren… - el gemido, casi murmullo del peli-celeste le provocó de todo, menos deseos de detenerse, mas cuando se dio cuenta…

_Estúpido ainu con horarios de bebé…_

… Horo dormitaba plácidamente contra su hombro, con la respiración todavía acelerada.

Ahora bien¿qué carajo acababa de suceder?

Nah, ésa era una pregunta demasiado difícil e innecesaria, si consideraba que el flojo de Hoto, al día siguiente, no iba a recordar ni la marca de cerveza que había tragado.

Lo recostó en la cama con delicadeza y se sentó a su lado; durmió, quizás, una hora o dos. Nada más pudo.

Cuando se despertó, Horo aún seguía dormido; decidió levantarse de inmediato. Sólo podía escuchar la respiración tranquila de Horo. Al mirar por la (rota) ventana, al mismo tiempo que arreglaba su, bueno, desarreglada ropa, se percató que no podían ser más de las siete. Volvió a mirar en dirección a la cama y aunque no le agradara la idea, distinguió, en su pecho, cómo el corazón le daba un vuelco, al ver a ese tarado durmiendo tan indefenso, tan tierno, tan…tan_…_

_Idiota ¬¬… _

Se acercó a la pared, y recargó su espalda en ella, y sintió, de pronto, un cierto dolor punzante en su brazo derecho.

Era verdad, anoche el "objetivo" lo había herido…y él ni cuenta se había dado, se arremangó la camisa, y claro, ahí estaba entera manchada de sangre, y ya había coagulado…algo, pero eso no era lo que más le atormentaba…

-R..ren?-pudo sentir la voz de Horo adormilada, se tapó el brazo de inmediato-.

-Por fin despertaste…-dijo abriendo los ojos para mirarlo con aburrimiento-.

-…Te…-hubo una pausa…se detuvo a mirarlo…-ves lindo por la mañana…-.

Sobra decir que el Tao se sorprendió bastante, e incluso se sonrojo…algo, pero no iba a dejar que el Hoto se diera cuenta…no señor!

-ngh..-se quejó irritado y volteando el rostro, separándose de la pared en dirección a su chaqueta –ya despiértate quieres? Me debes una renta…-y sacó la llave del cuarto junto con el dinero-.

------------------------------------------------------------------

-Por fin llegan!!-dijo con cierta burla el castaño pelilargo-.

-No digas nada, que no fue una noche fácil-.

-Ren Horo! Que bueno que llegan!! –salió de pronto uno igual al otro castaño, solo que…bueno ya saben, no era pelilargo, el cabello en una coleta, audífonos al cuello-les hice el desayuno-.

-Gracias Yoh, pero no tengo hambre-dijo, educado, el de ojos ambarinos-.

-Yo si!! Por favor dame algo me mueeeeeeero de hambre!! TT.TT-.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre Horo n.n-.

-Como no, si lo último que consumió fue cerveza y la devolvió toda xD –dijo perverso, el pelilargo-.

-Ya déjame si? –dijo mientras seguía a Yoh a la cocina-.

-Y a ti…que te pasa…-le espetó el pelilargo al Tao, una vez que se encontraban a solas-.

Había llegado muy callado, y lo más raro, no le había dirigido ningún insulto a Horo, ni siquiera se había burlado de él por lo de la comida, cosa DEMASIADO extraña en él.

-Disculpa..?-dijo saliendo de su estado absorto, pasando su mirada de la puerta de la cocina hacia el pelilargo-.

-…-y ahí alzó las cejas, algo había pasado ahí y no era precisamente con Horo…-mejor siéntate y dime que pasó…-dijo acercándole una silla, que el Tao rechazó, se sentó él-.

-Anoche…-.

-Lo hicieron…?-.

-Ah? O.O-.

-xD nada, que pasó…-.

-…-bajó la vista…frustrado…con culpa…-hubo un testigo…-.

-…qué…-dijo inaudible, incrédulo-.

-Lo que oíste…alguien nos vió, alguien presenció el asesinato…-.

-Ren tú y Horo…-.

-Mira…sé que somos buenos en esto…pero algún día Horo tenía que fallar…ya sabes el alcohol, su extraña aprensión por mi…-.

-Pero…tú sabes cual es la única solución para eso…sabes lo que hay que hacer para que no vuelva a suceder…-.

-Si, pero…Horo y yo siempre hemos sido equipo…-.

-Ren…nosotros somos amigos y todo eso, pero…no puedo arriesgar al grupo porque el hoto no se concentra…-dijo serio, tratando de parecer comprensivo…-.

El pelivioláceo bajó la mirada, su jefe tenía razón…

-Si…eso creo…Hao…-.

-Ahora lo importante es centrarnos en el testigo…pudiste ver su rostro…algo?-.

-Solo su estatura…no mide más de un metro 60 incluso puede ser menos…el resto…nada, estaba demaciado oscuro…-.

-Mmm…enviaremos a Yoh entonces…-.

-Yoh? O.ó-.

-Si…se que es arriesgado…porque ese a veces es incluso peor que el Hoto…pero que va…si van uds…el los podría reconocer…ahí si estarían en riesgo…-.

-Si…eso creo…-.

Sintieron pasos en el corredor…

-Yoh me voy a dormir un rato!!-.

-Claro…!!-gritó desde la puerta hacia las escalera donde estaba Horo…-Hola! Y? detalles algo?-dijo una vez que entró a la habitación donde hablaban los otros dos-.

…EXPLICACIÓN…

-Un…testigo…oo…PERO SI UDS DOS NUNCA HABÍAN FALLADO!! O.O-.

-Ya Yoh!! ya lo sé…no es necesario que lo grites…además Horo no sabe nada de esto…-dijo volteando el rostro…algo avergonzado..-.

-No se lo dijiste?-dijo Hao alzando una ceja-.

-…No…-.

-Para tu próximo trabajo, Ren…-volteó, le dio la espalda…-búscate a otro compañero…Horo será con Yoh…-.

-Qu—pero!-.

-Nada de alegatos entendido!? –volteó, lo miró amenazante…pero el Tao no se dejaría intimidar-.

-No es justo…-dijo frunciendo el ceño, avanzando de a poco-.

-Quieres que te diga lo que no es justo!?-.

-Pues dímelo si te crees tan listo!-.

-No es justo que arriesgues los años de trabajo que llevamos en esto, por un simple capricho o sea lo que sea que tengas con ese Usui!! Porque no me vengas a decir que no tienes nada con el Hoto!! No es justo que nos veamos expuestos a sus estupideces y tú solo te sientes a observarlo!! Porque claro! Como cómplice tú te duermes en los laureles!! Pero te diré algo! Aquí el jefe soy yo y tengo tantos derechos como obligaciones!!! Y una de ellas es velar por el anonimato del grupo y uno de mis derechos…-bajó el tono de voz una vez que se encontraba a centímetros del rostro del Tao…amenazante, superior…-es decirte cómo, cuando y qué hacer…como se me antoje…está claro?-.

-…No es justo…-.

-Me vale…-volteó y se encontró con el rostro entre preocupado y sorprendido de su gemelo-…y tú…tú saldrás hoy mismo en la noche a los bares del sector…quiero que encuentres al testigo a como de lugar…-dicho esto salió de la habitación, dejando el aire de cortar con tijeras-.

-R…ren??-.

-Déjalo así…él tiene razón…Horo no puede seguir arriesgando al grupo…y de paso yo también soy responsable…-.

-N…no me refería a eso…yo…-dijo ciertamente preocupado…-.

-Eh?-alzó la vista lo vio ahí, entero maniado…-.

-Qué me pongo hoy en la noche..? ñ.ñU-.

--------

Y en el segundo piso…Horo se hallaba sentado en el suelo…recargado en la pared…el rostro pegado a esta…lo había escuchado todo…

Por qué Hao actuaba tan agresivo de pronto? Por qué Ren le había ocultado aquello? Qué sentía por el Tao que no podía reaccionar a veces? Y…qué había pasado la noche anterior con Ren…?

Ya que…solo podía esperar a ver que pasaría con la misión de Yoh.

--------------------------------------------

**Hola!!! escribo aki nuevamente con S.W. y proximamente con Laugoth que sueño y espero, se nos una para el segundo cap. :D, no tengo mucho que decir, son las 23:00 y, aunque no lo crean, tengo sueño xD. Es un fic un tanto distinto a lo común, ojalá nos lean y en lo posible dejennos rr si? n.n**

**Besooooss**

**SayoO Sad.Whisper. & GatooO---->K-chaz.**


	2. Una extraña

**(Antes de empezar desde cero on este segundo capítulo, le pido mil disculpas a la gente tan linda que dejo rw la primera vez que lo subí, lo que pasa es que hable con S.W. y lo medité mejor, decidí hacer algunos cambios, que espero de corazón les encanten... y sospecho que así sera jeje e.e, ahora bien... partamos de nuevo)**

**Estoy de vueltaaaa!!!**

**Porfin he podido volver, no saben como extrañaba subir cap TToTT**

**Les quiero decir de inmediato que S.W. Ya no participará tan activamente de este fic, y bueno cosas que suceden, nada muy grave, por cierto. No se asusten xD jaja.**

**Bueno, bueno... este cap me ha costado lo mío u.u, he tenido que dejar correr mi imaginación más ruda y descriptiva, jaja, menos mal que la he estado entrenando ultimamente.**

**AVISO Y COMENTO:**** Para el próximo cap, pretendo entregarles una lista de canciones que les ayude a ambientarse más dentro de la historia. Las canciones la iré poniendo entreparéntesis a medida que avanza el relato, ya he comenzado con este modo en otro fics **

**y caps que aún no saco. De todos modos espero un buen recibimiento.**

**Y ya! Me dejo de hablar y a lo nuestro!**

**Aquí les dejo el capítulo dos de Murdered Love…**

**2. Una extraña**

**-Yoh...déjate de estupideces, no hay tiempo para esto **-decía Ren aburridísimo e impaciente-.

**-Sí, sí sólo...un arreglín más **-decía frente al espejo, arreglándose por vigésima vez el cuello de su camisa-.

**-Ya está Yoh, te ves irresistible-**le espetó Hao con burla-.

**-Seguro? Es que no pensé nunca en...-.**

**-Yoh hay gente que va a bares en ropa interior, e incluso en pijama. Estás perfecto, sólo apurate! estaré en el auto**-y el pelivioláceo salió de la habitación-.

**-Pero...-.**

**-Tiene razón...al auto-**dijo con una sonrisa cómplice mientra le indicaba con el pulgar la salida-.

**-Oh...ú.ù-.**

**----------------------**

**-Muy bien...aquí te dejo-.**

**-Ren...estás seguro de que esto va a funcionar?-.**

**-Mira...si no lo encuentras aquí...no lo encontrarás en ninguna parte...de seguro está ahogando sus penas en alcohol-.**

**-Pero...no estoy seguro d. -.**

**-Yoh –**le cortó**- por mi, esta misión la estaría llevando a cabo yo mismo, pero son órdenes de Hao...nada que hacer-.**

**-...-**le observó le castaño en silencio, como analizando sus palabras-**Bien...-.**

El chico abrió la puerta y rápidamente bajó del vehículo.

**-Suerte! **–le alcanzó a escuchar al pelivioláceo-** La necesitarás-**dijo en una sonrisa torcida, para luego arrancar hacia la base-.

**-Maldito chino narcicista -.-'' –**pronunció observando el rastro dejado por el jeep-.

Volteó a ver el local que se hallaba a sus espaldas. Había varios pubs y bares en las dos cuadras colindantes en que se encontraba.

**-Bien...comencemos por aquí- **se dijo a si mismo con aires de ánimo frustrado, mientras se encaminaba a una de las tantas entradas-.

**-------------------------------------------------**

**-Mierda! –**maldijo entre dientes al escuchar aquel sonido metálico no muy lejos de donde corría-.

Ahora la cosa era clara, debía esconderse a como de lugar...de lo contrario, estaba perdida.

Los hombres que la seguían de cerca, la apuntaban con armas de alto calibre, al tiempo que insultaban con frases burdas e improperios, sin contar las poderosas amenazas. Pero como ella misma decía; "perro que ladra, no muerde".

Lo más grave de aquella situación, era que empezaban a acercarse a terreno público. Hasta ahora habían estado corriendo entre callejones oscuros y deshabitados, pero comenzaba a vislumbrar a lo lejos las luces de los anuncios de alguno que otro bar.

Mientras corría, miraba hacia sus costados, en busca de algún otro callejón por donde desviarse. Tenía su arma neutralizadora a mano, pero era arriesgado atacar, después de todo...ese sonido metálico indicaba que habían soltado "aquello", o peor...se había escapado.

Siguió corriendo y sacó su Taser() del sujetador en su cadera.

Sí, ahora ya no se podía dar el lujo de matar a su oponente, pero aquella pistola era lo ideal para inmovilizar a quienes le perseguían.

En un movimiento ágil, y sintiendo como el viento golpeaba de lleno contra su rostro, volteó rápidamente y corriendo de espaldas, con una destreza impresionante le dio una descarga a los tres que le perseguían, haciendo que cayeran inmóviles al instante. Pero aún le perseguía otra cosa.

Siguió corriendo, y llegó a una apertura pequeña, en la que se escondió con el fin de evitar a su último persecutor, por un instante. Sacó su móvil.

**-Hola...base? -**decía agitada-.

_**-Estamos en contacto agente, qué pasa?-.**_

**-Tengo una urgencia aquí-.**

_**-De qué se trata?-.**_

**-Es un '4z11' un ser no identificado me persigue, repito, una cosa rara me persigue-.**

_**-Una cos...Qué!? **__-_de pronto se sintió una voz masculina e imponente_-__** agente xj9?-.**_

**-Al mando-.**

_**-Te dijimos que te quedaras en casa hoy-.**_

**-Sí, si sé, pero esto es urgente, necesito refuerzos-.**

**-**_**Lo siento, pero están todas las naves desactivadas y los turnos fueron cancelados...tal y como lo anunciamos ayer-.**_

**-Qué!? Y Regina? No está?-.**

_**-No confío en lo que puedas hacer con ella, Kyouyama-.**_

**-Jefe, por favor...es de vida o muerte-.**

_**-Lo siento...tú te metiste en esto...ahora tú debes salir-.**_

**-Pero...-.**

_**-Te advertí que para la próxima desobediencia no te ayudaría o no?-.**_

**-Si, si lo hizo , pero-.**

_**-Muy bien, entonces...todo aclarado, cambio y fuera agente-.**_

**-No jefe! **-colgó-** cabrón…**-guardó el móvil con brusquedad-.

Se asomó con lentitud hacia el callejón, estaba vacío.

Arma en alto, se deslizó por él, alerta, pendiente de cualquier movimiento, llegó a una esquina y volteó hacia ella con rapidez...nada.

Cerró los ojos y se relajó un poco, y nuevamente se apoyó en la pared...grave error.

-------------

**-Disculpe! –**dijo sentándose en el mesón del bar, y escrutando a un joven con la mirada-** por casualidad...no se le habrá muerto alguien últimamente?-.**

El joven lo miró desencajado.

**-Ya sabe...algún asesinato sangriento del que quiera hablar?-**...definitivamente Yoh no tenía tacto-.

**-Me estás tomando el pelo?-**pronunció el joven-.

**-No...sólo le incito a que desahogue sus secretos más dolorosos...y recientes, conmigo-.**

**-Estás loco amigo...**-dijo parándose de su asiento para luego dejarlo hablando solo-.

El cantinero le observaba con una risa graciosa.

Yoh se le quedó mirando, para luego ponerse de pie y seguir con su búsqueda.

Durante un buen rato se pasó observando e interrogando gente con preguntas como: "No tendrá por casualidad algún pariente en duelo?" "Sabe usted si alguien fue asesinado últimamente?"

"No habrá presenciado usted un asesinato a sangre fría...por casualidad?"

Y las respuestas...casi todas del mismo tipo, miradas desconcertadas, silencios suspensivos, uno que otro insulto...y un carterazo.

**-Y una mierda... no encontraré nada aquí...maldito Hao de mierda, y sus malditas ideas de mierda-.**

Siguió caminando por la calle hasta alejarse un poco del ajetreo nocturno. La búsqueda no estaba funcionando, y su enorme paciencia se agotaba. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo mientras pensaba, ahora qué hacía? Si volvía con las manos vacías a la base se llevaría una buena sanción, pero no encontraría nada por ahí.

Volteó y se dio cuenta que se había alejado bastante de las luces, pero aun podía verlas, si embargo no dejó de caminar, y entonces...

-------------------

Sintió de golpe una mano helada contra su cuello, abrió los ojos, ahogó un grito.

**-Me buscabas niña bonita?**-dijo el engendro con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción-.

**-Suéltame...**-dijo poniendo su arma en el estómago del engendro-.

**-Jah! esa cosa no te servirá de nada en mi-.**

**-No lo creo...-**dijo esbozando una sonrisa como pudo- **fue testeada en jabalíes asquerosos...y aún así funcionaba**-dijo haciendo énfasis en el animal mencionado-.

**-Cómo te atreves!-**dijo levantándola del suelo y arrastrándola contra la pared-.

En lo que, sin querer, y el ser monstruoso aquel tampoco se dio cuenta, se le calló el arma.

**-Suéltame maldito puerco de pacotilla! ****Anda a revolcarte en estiércol que te queda mejor que la de abusivo!!-.**

**-Ya estás colmando mi paciencia-**dijo apretando aun más el agarre, en lo que la chica llegó a flaquear, no sin antes propinarle una escupida de lleno en el rostro-.

**-AAARGH!-.**

-------

**-Eh?-**el castaño alcanzó a oír cierto alarido en uno de los callejones...era una chica, y él no haría oídos sordos-.

Pensó eso, y corrió hacia la fuente de aquel grito estrepitoso.

.-------------

**-Qué, acaso no vas a comer?** –inquirió el chino, refiriéndose al plato recién servido.

**-… -**Horo-Horo mantuvo su vista fija en la comida, sin pronunciar palabra. Un extraño silencio los envolvió, hasta que Ren, serio, decidió hablar-.

**-Estás bien, Horo?-. **

**-En verdad… nos van a separar?** –El peliazul le respondió con otra pregunta, elevando su mirada oscura y normalmente afable hacia él-.

**-… -**Durante escasos segundos, vaciló. Rayos, es que detestaba ese estúpido asunto- **Es lo más probable-**.

-**Y tú¿estás de acuerdo?-.**

**-Prácticamente-.**

**-"Prácticamente?"** –Al oír el tono con que Horo hizo la pregunta, sin mencionar la cara de desilusión que acompañó a sus palabras, Ren no pudo evitar odiarse a sí mismo por ser tan directo. Porque con ese ainu tarado, la honestidad se volvía rudeza-.

**-Sí…de alguna u otra manera tú y yo no funcionamos juntos **-Explicó, secretamente apesadumbrado. Encontrando lo que decía bastante irónico-.

**-Tú y yo hemos sido siempre pareja... **-replicó Horo-Horo casi quejándose, y aunque él no se dio cuenta, su compañero tuvo que desviar la vista con la última palabra-.

**-Sí, pero ya has fallado varias veces; la única excepción fue cuando trabajaste con Yoh y no sé qué habrás hecho que hasta Hao te felicitó, pero ratificando, no estabas conmigo-. **

**-… **-revolvió sin ganas su plato, con un aura triste rodeándolo.- **Yo…podría cambiar y quizás…no haya problemas-. **

**-Cómo?-. **

**-Dejaré el alcohol…te lo prometo-. **

**-Horo…-.**

**-Por favor Ren…quiero seguir contigo** -Le provocó a Ren un nudo en el estómago, además de un potente sonrojo- **Yo…t-te necesito… siempre he sido el torpe en todo...-. **

**-No... ese suele ser Yoh-. **

**-No, es el punto... quiero decir que... tú no crees como los demás que yo soy un atolondrado… ¿verdad? Digo, tú crees en mí... ¿no? **

**-... -**dudó sorprendido- **mm... **-.

Aquella afirmación no había sido más que el simple y claro reflejo de la confusión que invadía al Tao, sin embargpo era muy común verle indiferente, por lo que Horo no lo interpretó de otra manera que la que solía ser.

**-Lo supuse...** -Evadió la mirada del Tao y se levantó del asiento para salir de la cocina- **perdí el apetito-. **

**-Espera... -**y sintió una mano aferrada a su brazo- **por supuesto que creo en ti...-.**

Un calor extraño y reconfortante surgió desde el vienre del peliazul, mezclado con algo así como un rayo de esperanza. Quería sentir al otro así siempre. Aunque aquello implicara que se sonrojara como en esa situación.

**-...No quiero quedarme solo... **-dijo con dificultad y de espaldas, manteniendo su distancia-.

El pelivioláceo la rompió atrayéndole por el brazo, hasta tenerlo pegado a su rostro.

**-No estarás solo...de verdad...-. **

El peliazul agachó la cabeza, con la impresión de que algo en la piel de su rostro se quemaba y el ojidorado la alzó hacia él por la barbilla con su mano.

**-No me perdonaría nunca que algo te pasara... menos si no estás conmigo, estaría mil veces más preocupado-. **

**-Ren...-**dijo con una mirada aguosa que no cabía en la suplica y con un extraño tono masculino que le puso los pelos de punta al Tao-.

El aludido le abrazó pegandolo contra su pecho, al mismo tiempo que trataba de evadir todos los pensamientos indecorosos y sublevados que habían pasado por su mente, es que aquella cercanía con el ainu siempre le había confundido, y más aún con lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-_**Maldito pervertido…**_ -se reprochó mentalmente-.

Mientras sus pensamientos intentaban ser reprimidos por su conciente, algo se revolvió entre sus brazos con lentitud. Al distanciar un poco su rostro del cuello del ainu, pudo vislumbrar el rostro de este un tanto alzado, al borde de rozar el suyo.

Ahí le tenía, a milímetros de sí, viéndole con una mirada inexplicable. Sus comisuras levemente hacia abajo, y en sus ojos un profundo brillo, algo así como un deseo. Un deseo... o deseo en sí. No sabía qué era, pero realmente le fascinaba, era verdaderamente hechizante. Sentía la respiración del otro sobre us labios, ese calor tan embriagante.

Definitivamente aquella situación no ayudaba a apartar los fuertes pensamientos, y menos el bochornoso problema que comenzaba a crecer entre sus piernas. Era algo inevitable.

En un ato de reflejo se mordió el labio inferior, reprimiendo con todo sus ser el gemido que bramaba por salir ante el roce que siguió. Suspiró entrecortadamente, tensando el cuerpo. Entonces el aliento cálido invadió el rstro del ainu, incitándolo a actuar.

El peliazul movió un tanto el rostro, rozando sus narices, y casi sus labios. Aquella postura era astante comprometedora. Horo apoyando en la mesa de la cocina, casi sentado arriba, y Ren abrazándole con una mirada que se podría interpretar como lascivia pura.

El peliazul abrió los labios, acercándolos a los opuestos...

**-Horo...** -pronunció el otro en un murmullo placentero-.

**-Dime...** -Musitó de igual manera, alejándose levemente-.

**-Tú...-.**

**-Oi! Ren! Necesito que me hagas un informe de...-.**

Ámbares y agathas se fijaron de golpe en cierto enanín posado en la puerta abierta, ahí al frente de ellos, con la boca abierta.

Casi al mismo ritmo en que sus ojos chocaron, sus cuerpo se despegaron como por reflejo, Horo por un lado semi sentado en la mesa, apoyado con los brazos en ella, y expresión afligida. Y Ren por el otro apoyado en el mesón contrario con un solo brazo y el otro a la cadera, con el ceño fruncido y ojos cerrados.

**-Esto... yo... Lo siento... vuelvo luego**-comentó el pequeño, abochornado y saliendo de la puerta para dirigirse al salón colindante-.

Nuevamente el silencio, los dos a solas.

Al principio fue bastante incómodo, dudaron de mirarse unos instantes, para luego verse confundidos y agitados.

Una vez que sus miradas se toparon, volvieron a esquivarse hacia el suelo.

-**Em... yo... -**comenzó el ojidorado aún con la mano en la cadera y la otra resfregando sus ojos- **voy a ver que quiere... -.**

**-Mm... -**Afirmó efusivamente el otro con la cabeza, altiempo en que mantenía la mirada gacha-.

-**Sí... esto... -**se dirigió ansioso hacia la salida, para luego voltear esquivando la miada a toda prueba- **Ojalá**... -El peliazul le miró fijamente**-Te haya vuelto el apetito... come... Te hará bien**- sentenció subiendo la mirada por un instante para cruzarse con la del ainu-.

Luego de eso salió de la cocina con prisa, acaso le habría avergonzado todo ello?

No puedo evita una leve sonrisa, para luego observar la puerta de salida, y recorrer sus rostro con la mano cansada.

-**Baka, baka, ainu baka-.**

-------------------

Al salir de la cocina el pelivioláceo halló al mayor de los castaños en la puerta, alistándose para salir.

Se detuvo un instante a verle con extrañeza, después de lo sucedido no tenía muchas ganas de entablar una conversación con alguien, pero si de trabajo se trataba, entonces podría darse aquel lujo.

-**Y tú a dónde vas**?-le inquirió frunciendo el ceño-..

**-A tomar algo por ahí-.**

**-Ah!... -**meditó- **Me hubieses dicho... yo fui a dejar a Yoh a esos lugares-.**

**-Precisamente por eso no dije nada-.**

**-... -**le observó con la boca levemente abierta y un tanto incrédulo- **Infeliz -**pronunció viendole con maña-

**-Bueno chinin, me retiro. Si llega el atolondrado de mi hermano dile que fui a un ciber, no sé, que estoy cultivando mi mente con estrellas fugaces, lo que sea-.**

**-Ajá, ya entendí**-pronunció con voz grave-..

**-Bueno, ya... Me voy, bye!-.**

**-Sí... Que te vaya bien-.**

**------------------------------------------------------**

Se adentró en uno de los callejones y a doblar una de las esquinas, vislumbró una sombra altísima y robusta que mantenía un brazo alzado contra la pared.

Pudo distinguir desde su escondite a cierta figura entre la mano de la bestia y los ladrillos de la construcción, sin embargo no podía ver del todo.

Al parecer el engendro intentaba matar a su víctima...fue entonces que se aferró a su arma...y salió a enfrentarse con la bestia. Algo que llamaría…impulso del momento.

Fueron necesarios un par de segundos para que el ser se diese cuenta de la presencia del extraño, y entonces la debilitada chica, que apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza e impotencia, alzó su vista al recién llegado.

-**Mira...**-pronunció el engendro -**han venido a socorrerte, preciosa...quién es?...tu novio?-.**

**-No lo conozco...-**pronunció la chica extrañada y comenzando a preocuparse, al notar al desconocido-.

-**Oh! Le haces la desconocida a tu principe azul?-.**

**-Más te vale que cierres el hocico o ya verás...-.**

**-Qué me vas a hacer!? Lanzarme una minidescarga?-.**

**-Tienes un aliento a mier...-.**

Víctima y victimario comenzaban a entablar una discusión llena de insultos y de amenazas, en la que Yoh pudo distinguir la voz de la víctima...estaba más que claro que era chica..y por lo tanto la situación era más comprometedora, por lo menos eso pensaba él.

-**Hey! Cabrón!-**gritó alzando su arma con un solo brazo y una mirada penetrante **-más te vale soltar a la dama...-.**

**-Qué coñ...ahora son dos?! Te conviene largarte si no quieres que te aplaste-.**

**-No me subestimes...-.**

**-Jah...pendejo-.**

**-Ya vete niñito! –**escuchó que le gritaba la chica-.

**-Nh? –**el chico desvió su mirada hacia la víctima...le hablaba directamente a él, notaba el brillo de sus ojos-.

-**Ya escuchaste! No te necesito-**hablaba y se notaba los esfuerzos que hacía-.

-**Yo...-**pronunció el castaño dubitativo-.

-**Argh! Y una mierda! –**gritó el engendro- **Ya largate!!!**

El castaño dudó, sin embargo no contó con un manotazo por parte de la bestia, que le hizo saltar por reflejo y dar contra la pared.

-**Menudo debilucho-.**

La chica observó al muchacho. O ella era muy astuta, o el monstruo aquel era muy idiota, pero lo seguro...era que el chico ni siquiera se había azotado contra la pared...había caído a propósito.

-**Y bueno dulzura...en qué estábamos?-.**

**-Bájame miserable...-.**

**-No...No antes de que me digas algunas cositas...-.**

**-Las únicas cositas que vas a oír serán la tuyas al arrancártelas-.**

**-Ugh! Qué sangrienta...-.**

**-Tengo peores...-.**

**-Por qué te infiltraste-.**

**-Es mi trabajo-.**

**-No...es el trabajo de otros...no tuyo...-.**

**-Al parecer no eres tan primitivo como creía...-.**

**-El hecho de ser un experimento no significa que sea imbécil...-.**

**-Ah si? Pues lo disimulas muy bien-.**

**-Estás agotando mi paciencia-**dijo apretando el agarre-.

-**Ngh...-.**

**-Mira linda...esto es sencillo-**decía con voz grave y rasposa- **Si no me lo dices a la cuenta de tres, te iré sacando de a poco tu pequeño cuerpecito...y cuando digo de a poco me refiero por partes, es decir...dedito, a dedito...manito a manito...brazi...-.**

**-Ya entendi!!!-**gritó la chica tratando de disimular su desesperación-.

-**Jeh...Uno...-.**

**-Argh...-.**

**-Dos...-.**

**-Mierda...-.**

**-Tres-.**

**---------------------------**

**-Hola, preciosa...cómo estas?**-le dijo el Asakura a la chica que atendía el bar **-dame ron si? del añejo-.**

**-Vaya, vaya…si no es nada menos que don Hao Asakura en persona…qué haces tú acá?-** la rubia camino hacia él con soltura y coquetería, para apoyarse en la barra justo en frente del muchacho y verle con burla-.

**-Venga, Mari! no digas mi nombre que estoy en cubierto-.**

**-Jajajaja** –rió la rubia de buena gana- **andas con problemas?-**.

-**Algo así -**reconoció apoyandose en su brazo mientras veía a la chica, resignado-.

**-Algún trabajo frustrado?-.**

**-Justamente Mari… tengo veinticuatro horas para, al menos, identificar a mi objetivo, o estaré oficialmente de luto-**respondió con desgano e ironía-

**-Por ti…? O por algún otro pellejo…-.**

**-Por todos…desgraciadamente-.**

**-jajaja bueno, bueno… te traigo tu ron que ya te desvaneces-**rió ella-.

-**Jmm-.**

El castaño observó a la chica en su labor; acercándose a los tragos, sacando un vaso…"prieto culo" pensaba con el hilo de baba cayendo sin disimulo alguno.

**-Pervertido…-**sintió que le decía una voz extraña a su lado-.

-**Mm…?- **el chico le vió de pronto, parpadeó…era un tío bien extraño-.

Vestía con abrigo largo y negro, sin mangas, todo lleno de puas y "cosas raras". Mantenía su cabeza tapada con un largo gorro de tiro, unido al abrigo. Y no alcanzaba a divisar sus ojos, puesto que el mismísimo gorro se los ocultaba.

Dirigió su vista hacia las manos del sujeto. Bebía…qué demonios bebía?

Parecía tequila… pero no lo era.

Sus manos…? Sus manos eran blancas, pálidas al igual que su brazos…su piel era tersa, delicada…

**-Disculpa…-**pronunció dirigiéndose al curioso personaje-.

-**Aquí tienes-**le dijo entonces la chica posándole el famoso ron sobre la barra-.

**-Ah! Muchas gracias, dulzura- **le guiñó un ojo-.

Volteó a ver al sujeto en cuestión…y entonces quedó absolutamente ofuscado.

Bebía su vaso de un solo tirón, casi con sed. Ok…aquel chico era rudo…muy rudo.

**-Esto…disculpa…qué…qué era…-.**

**-vodka-**respondió con voz grave, apoyando el vaso vacío sobre la barra-.

El Asakura le observó atónito, aquello era increíble.

Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue aún mayor cuando observó al chico sacarse el largo gorro a dos manos, y luego sacudir su cabellera para dejarla caer con suavidad.

Aquello sí era increíble, cabello verde, nariz puntiaguda, finos y delicados rasgos, y una actitud para nada nenaza y sin embargo… tampoco era un machote.

**-vod…-**alcanzó a articular antes de que el chico le viera de soslayo, entreabriendo sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda-.

Aquello fue su perdición.

-**Cómo te llamas…-**le dijo el peliverde con voz profunda-.

-**Ah?-**preguntó el otro absolutamente desorientado… y aún no probaba ni gota del ron-.

**-Tu nombre…-.**

**-Ah! Esto…Hao…Hao Asakura…-**respondió en un arrebato, sin siquiera meditarlo-

**-Muy bien… -**respondió pasando un lote de monedas por encima del mostrador…algo que sobrepasaba por un tanto a lo que costaba su trago-**te pago tu luto-.**

**-Cómo?-.**

**-Que estamos en las mismas, amigo… aunque seas un pervertido- **dijo poniendose de pie al tiempo en que se arreglaba el abrigo y le veía con tranquilidad- **hay que solidarizar con los compañeros de duelo-.**

**-Compa…-.**

**-Buenas noches-.**

**-Espera! –**le llamó una vez que le veía irse-.

**-Mm?-**musitó al verle de soslayo, clavandole los vibrantes ojos-.

-**Tu… tu nombre es…-.**

**-Lyzerg…Lyzerg Diethel…fue un pequeño placer-**concluyó para retirarse a paso firme-

**-Lyzerg…-**murmuró el castaño como hipnotizado-.

-**No que andabas en cubierto, vaquero?- **le lanzó de pronto la rubia, al otro lado de la barra-.

-**Ah?-**se extrañó-**…Me cago en**-se le escapó con palma en frente luego de meditarlo-

Exactamente, le había revelado su identidad a un completo extraño. Aunque… a un extraño muy especial.

-------------------------

**-Espera! Te lo diré...-.**

**-Te escucho..-**pronunció con una asquerosa sonrisa de regocijo-.

**-Haa-**suspiró- **mientras me arrastrabas contra la pared...-**comenzó- **me di cuenta de que ya no tenía mi arma...y si hubiese alguien escuchando...me gustaría que me ayudara, pero no puedo tenerla...por lo tanto estoy indefensa-.**

La muchacha hablaba muy fuerte, precisamente para que el par de oídos que se hallaban abajo le escucharan con atención, e incitaran al dueño de ellos a recoger su arma.

El castaño no lo dudó un instante, con sigilo se levantó de donde se hallaba y se dirigió por detrás de la bestia hacia el lugar donde la chica miraba...ahí en el suelo estaba su Taser.

**-...Se puede saber de qué me estás hablando...?-.**

**-Hago una introducción...-**dijo mientras por el rabillo del ojo observaba al chico acercarse y plantarse tras el engendro-.

-**A qué...?-.**

**-Acércate...-**le incitó con fingida debilidad, para que el engendro le acercase su rostro- **Tu fin...-**dijo enel momento en que le hacia una seña al castaño para que le lanzase el arma-.

Y se la lanzó.

Entonces todo pasó en un micromomento:

La chica alzó un brazo con agilidad para recoger el arma, y en lo que el ser se distraía, le propinó una patada limpia de lleno en la nariz

Con ello aflojó el agarre, y deslizándose hacia abajo, cayó con agilidad de minino a tierra.

Para propinarle una larga descarga en cada pierna y provocar que el monstruoso cayera.

Luego...

**-Lánzala! –**le gritó la chica al castaño, refiriéndose al arma de este, y sacando un pañuelo de su chaqueta, mientras que saltaba al cuello del engendró-.

Recibió el arma y soltó la otra, posó el pañuelo sobre el cráneo del ser...y sobre él...dos, tres...y cuatro disparos.

Yoh se quedó observando al recién caído para luego dirigir su vista a la chica.

Aquella destreza era impresionante...un verdadero espectáculo.

Sus ojos estaban absolutamente abiertos, al igual que su boca.

Observó a la muchacha bajar del cuello del otro con desplante...y alzar su vista hacia él, luego de recoger el arma.

Un chorrón de sangre caía de la cabeza del monstruo. El pañuelo? para opacar el sonido del los disparios, por supuesto. Aquella era una verdadera profesional.

Aun no distinguía bien a la chica, por lo oscuro que estaba todo. Sin embargo, aquella habilidad que había demostrado ya le había enloquecido por completo.

Ahora quería conocer el rostro de aquella impresionante joven...y por supuesto, su nombre.

-**Disculpa...-**comenzó el castaño-**si no querías que me entrometiera, pero es que...te escuché gritar y...lo siento, pensé que necesitabas ayuda-.**

La chica le fulminó con la mirada, despectiva y fría...sin que el Asakura pudiese notarlo.

**-Sí, sí...como sea-**dijo mientras volvía a acercarse al engendro, y agachándose a su lado-** fue útil que tuvieses un arma de fuego a mano...estas cosas son para mamones-**dijo guardando su Taser en el sujetador-**te molesta si me quedo con tu arma?-.**

**-Ah!? –**abrió los ojos de sorpresa- **...No! no! para nada...este...quédatela-.**

**-Bien...-**dijo volviendo a centrase en el ser extraño que tenía en frente, y sacando una jeringa de su cinturón-.

-**Emm...yo...disculpa...tú...-**pronunciaba nervioso el castaño-.

-**Sí, ya puedes irte, no me molesta...es más me harías un favor-**decía sin despegar la vista de la jeringa que inyectaba en el cuerpo inerte-

**-Ah! no! no es eso...es que...Bueno me presento, soy Yoh, Yoh Asakura, tu nombre es?-**dijo acercándose un poco a la muchacha-

**-Agente xj9...ahora podrías largarte?...-**observo la cara de sorpresa-**por favor?-.**

**-Mm...no prefieres que te ayude con eso...?-**dijo señalando al cuerpo en el suelo-.

-**No...-**nuevamente silencio-** gracias-.**

**-Bueno...entonces...te invito a un café-.**

**-...-.**

La muchacha que acababa de succionar el líquido que necesitaba y había ya acabado su faena, se levantó del suelo en el preciso momento de la invitación. Para darle como respuesta una simple mirada atónita, que había desviado desde el líquido en la jeringa a los ojos negros del castaño.

No sabía por qué, pero el joven estaba cada vez más cerca suyo, y ahora podía distinguir mucho mejor su rostro. Era un joven apuesto, y bien plantado...parecía tener clase, venir de una buena familia...pero toda la distinción que le daba su facha se la quitaban sus ojos, que con aquel brillo infantil e ingenuo dejaban entre ver la poca experiencia que tenía.

O al menos eso pensó la muchacha.

Además...le estaba pidiendo que fuesen a tomarse un café!? En **esa **precisa situación? Era el colmo de la pendejería.

-**No iría nunca a tomar un café con un desconocido...menos contigo-.**

Para Yoh la cosa había sido distinta, él la había observado todo el tiempo, con la melena rubia cubriéndole el rostro de perfil. Su rostro le intrigaba, y cada vez se acercaba más a ella para conocerlo.

Y cuando se puso de pie y volteó hacia él...su corazón dio un vuelco.

-**Por...por qué?-.**

**-Mírate...eres un pendejo-.**

**-Tengo veintiun años!-.**

**-...-**volteó el rostro de nuevo hacia el engendro- **ya y?-.**

**-Que no soy un pendejo!-.**

**-Por favor! Mírate! Me has invitado a tomar un café en estas condiciones!! Ningún humano maduro y en sus casillas haría una cosa como esa!-.**

**-Ah! bueno es que...quería conocerte y...-.**

**-Mira...Asakura me dijiste que eras?-.**

**-Sí –**se apresuró a responder-.

-**Bien...-**dijo frunciendo el ceño-**si eres tan amable y de verdad quieres ayudarme...mejor vete-.**

**-Pero...-.**

**-Pero qué!-.**

Era verdad...pero qué? Y ahora qué excusa inventaba para conocer a fondo a esa joven? Además, si volvía a la base con ese cuento y las manos vacías, jamás se lo perdonarían.

La pregunta era...y ahora qué? No había encontrado al testigo ni mucho menos, sólo había dado con una muchacha hábil, ágil, elegante, limpia, discreta y fría.

Nada que… alto!

-**Necesito saber algo...-**pronunció, esta vez extrañamente más seguro y con voz extrañamente más grave y masculina-.

**-Ahora qué...-.**

**-Alguna vez has trabajado como espía?-.**

**-Pues...-**se extrañó la chica- **por qué debería revelartelo?-.**

**-Te salvé la vida…-.**

**-…-**la chica estuvo a punto de reclamar, pero no lo haría. Era cierto que en parte no habría podido salir del lío sin ese chico- **sí, una vez...por?-.**

**-Necesito pedirte un favor...-.**

**-Jah! Y qué te dice que te ayudaré?-.**

**-Pues que has usado mi arma-.**

**-Venga! Como si fuese la gran cosa-.**

**-Acaso eso no lo es?-**dijo apuntando al engendro-.

La muchacha lo observó.

-**Vale...-**pronunció girando los ojos- **de qué se trata-.**

**-Necesito hallar al testigo de un asesinato, el único testigo...y nuestra perdición si abre la boca**-pausó**-además necesitamos dar con su paradero, nombre, sexo...y su relación con el asesinado-.**

**-Ah...si?-**dijo medio interesada- **pues...no lo sé...y por qué tanto interés?-.**

**-Eso a ti no te incumbe-.**

**-Ah!-.**

**-Si estás interesada, ven a vernos-**dijo entregándole una tarjeta- **yo ahora sí debo irme, hasta luego-.**

**-Espera!-.**

**-Nh?-.**

**-Mi nombre…-**pausó viendole con intriga… cómo había cambiado su actitud de un momnto a otro-** es Anna...Kyouyama Anna-.**

**-Mm...-**replicó con altanería impropia en él, antes de salir del callejón y dejar a la chica un tanto confundida-.

Y es que cuando se trataba de asesinos y convicciones para allá y para acá...Yoh no parecía él, se transformaba y comenzaba a hablar y moverse distinto, incluso a respirar de otra forma.

Para lo otro...seguía siendo el ingenuo e inocente Yoh Asakura.

No tenía idea de si esa chica iría a él o no. Si es que algún día la volviese a ver...pero lo que sí sabía, al doblar la esquina, era que aquellos ojos negros y aquel cabello rubio, permanecerían grabados en su memoria para siempre, como recuerdo de la muchacha que lo conquistó.

**-Anna Kyouyama...**-pronunció medio sonriendo-.

_Continuará…_

------------------------------

**Y buenooooo!! A que le he dado duro a las groserías! Jaja, vamos! Que es necesario, no me golpeen. **

**Me ha salido gótico el chico verde ah? Jajaja, sí la verdad me ha venido algo alterno, jeje, el Lyzeg que vieron no es el mamón idiota de la serie, me gusta mucho jugar con la personalidad de ese peliverde, suelo cambiarsela porque la detesto en realidad.**

**Quise darle un toque más frío y dolido, por si no se entendió, él también estaba de luto, por eso le paga el trago a nuestro castaño pervertido. Y la chica de la barra era una de las secuaces de Hao en la serie, una de esas que se enfrentan a Ren, Ryu e Yoh en el cap 40 y algo. 45… creo jeje.**

**La escena entre Ren y Horo me ha quedado pequeña, pero ya que les dimos duro el cap anterior, preferí darle prioridad a los otros personajes en este. De todos modos quise impregnar lo mejor posible los sentimientos de ambos, aver cómo me ha quedado ;).**

**Y bueno! No se a ustedes, a mí me ha gustado bastante, de todos modos espero saber sus opiniones con muchas ansias. No lo sé, le falta algo? Le sobra algo? Lo que sea, críticas y halagos :).**

**Muy feliz de volver, el apoyo de todos ustedes me da vida! En serio, los he extrañado un montón.**

**He de dignarme por lo tanto a contestar sus geniales reviews, como mínimo con el infinito restraso.**

**Narien**Jajaja! Venga niña que impaciente! Sí, sí. Lo admito. Suelo demorarme para meter acción. Pero te prometo que al próximo cap verás, aunque sea, unas cuantas escenas. Mil besos! Y créeme, yo también ansio el lemon ;). **Nickyta**Jaja, qué puedo decirte pequeña? Y nada, espero que me leas y te fascine y luego me llenes de halagos jajajajaja, broma broma, ya ahí veo tu drabble que estoy ansiosa :). **Lady Tao**Tú!!! tú eres una mis nostalgias!! jaja, bueno, bueno es que me recuerdas mucho a Amor Interno, y ya, me alegré mucho al verte presente en este fic, supongo que no te he dejado del todo satisfecha, me he demorado mi tanto. Jaja, de todos modos ojalá te haya gustado mucho. **Nikky Hatake**Me huele a que eres fan de Naruto, jeje si no lo eres te doy el honor de golpearme, que ando chalada con Naruto hasta las patas jaja, a algunas les fastidia, ya qué, has visto un HaoLyz muy cortito, me quedó chiquín, pero bueno… creo yo, no? jaja, nos vemos, linda, te espero! **Pastelito**vamos!! Qué te digo? Me has dejado un rw en Amor Interno que me ha subido mucho el ánimo, sabes? Supongo que necesitaba un par de halagos de tu parte, ya que sueles fijarte en mis peores defectos, jaja! Me deprimes, pero me subes. Vamos! En plan montaña rusa, jeje. Que bueno que te haya gustado! Miss Laugoth, o como a ela le gusta Neferura k., no ha podido participar, aunque le he mostrado el trabajo y ella decidió mantenerse aislada, le e¡incluiré para el próximo cap, te lo aseguro, jaja. He intentado dejar a parte las caritas y esas cosas en este ipo de historias más dramáticas… si te fijas suelo hacer dramas kuku xD, supongo que he madurado un poco con respecto a la escritura, ahí tú dirás, no? Jaja, te espero! **N4t5u0**: Venga!! Que todas estan sedientas del cachondeo ah?! Quieren una escena caliente?! Pues les daré su escena caliente! xD Jaajajajajaja, lo siento , se me va la olla. Bueno y qué, yo también quiero lemon y qué. n fin , muchas gracias por tu rw, besos.**Sad.Whisper**: Amiga!!! Te extraño! He tenido que valermelas sola, qhere are you? Te espero, ojalá acudas a mi llamada, o me veré obligada a ponerte una luz de alarma a lo batman(…)XD y qué si soy algo tonta a veces xD. **Ayes M.**: He aquí el segundo cap, he aquí a Lyz! Jeje, has quedado conforme? Ojalá sí, espero mucho que te haya gustado. **Maryn-Chan**Ha aparecido Lyzerg!!!!! Jajajaja, pero aún no te diré quién es el testigo, aunque sospecho que serás feliz jaja, ya ya, suelo hablar mucho. Que bueno que te haya agradado! La idea era hacer algo original y al parecer les ha llegado la idea. Muy feliz por tu rw, muy lindo, lindo. Sos un sol n.n, besoooos y te espero con más bueno o malos comentarios. **ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL**: Jajajaja Otro más con lo del testigo! Que no se sabrá hasta unos cuantos caps más, aguantad por favor! Jaja, mil besos, gracias por tu rw.

**En fin, espero volver a verles pronto, y que salga para luego el cap siguiente :).**

**Hasta la próxima!!!**

**Extra extra!!!! Jaja: Para los fanáticos y/o seguidores de ****Amor Interno,**** he de sacar el siguiente cap, si kami-sama y mis deberes quieren, para la primera o segunda semana del próximo año, a más tardar. Espero con toda mi alma no demorar más que eso. Ya lo he comenzado así que estén atentos!! **

**Un besito enorme, y ojalá dejen muchos rws, que son los que me dan vida para continuar escribiendo. Ya ven ustedes son mis mitocondrias... y si no saben qué leches es una mitocondria, pues búsquenlo en google, wikipedia o recuerden sus clases de biología en primer año medio... o preparatoria como sea xd**

**Ya me enredo.**

**Y bueno, ahora si.**

**Cuídense y les deseo un MUY FELIZ año nuevo!!!!**

**Ja ne!**

**Gato --- ****K-chaz **


End file.
